


Wearing the Green

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Holidays, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick's Day is really not all about drinking.... but I happened to have pix of the shenanigans Steve and Bucky get up to when they go out drinking with me. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing the Green

  
Steve and Bucky went to an awesome pub with this pretty old card on the wall.  Steve is proud to be Irish!

  
Here Steve is looking so innocent, like he's not about to drink that entire growler himself. 

  
As usual Steve is getting Bucky into trouble.  The plan is that Steve will hoist Bucky up, and then Bucky will hoist Steve up.  But it never works out.  They always get caught and have to make a run for it and everyone is sure it was Bucky's idea. 

I think later there will be a mighty Pinch Battle because neither of the boys is wearing the Green. 

Happy St. Patrick's Day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to learn more about Steve vs the "No Irish Need Apply" sign. Those signs and advertisements did exist, but it looks like they were more in the mid-19th century, prior to Steve's birth, so I don't think Steve would have seen them himself. He might have heard the song though, which was an English song from the 1860s. I bet he still faced anti-Irish sentiment during his childhood -- on top of everything else. 
> 
> As for Bucky, in my head canon he is of Scottish ancestry. :)
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, Howard Stark used a Yiddish word calling a steamroom a "shvitz" -- one more drop in my "Jewish Starks" bucket. :D


End file.
